Big Daddy (Dunkleosteus)
The "Big Daddy", is by far the most powerful playable creature in Hungry Shark Evolution. It appears to be a Dunkleosteus fish that has been slightly altered in appearance. In real life, Big Daddy was not a shark but an armored fish. Big Daddy exceeds the Megalodon in capabilities and size, and is titanic compared to all other sharks in the game. It can grow up to 30 meters in length. During the game, you will find Enemy Big Daddy, usually to the west of the Tiger Shark drop point. They can only be eaten by another Dunkleosteus. It has also replaced the Megalodon guarding the "Moon on a Stick". But you can eat them with any shark, by undergoing a Gold Rush. A Big Daddy may also spawn near the Crab Lair, and on to of the area of the Kempy Cave. Also, one thing you should know is that Big Daddy is the hardest to level up, because of his rapid health drain. "A newly discovered prehistoric colossus. Some say this beast was responsible for the extinction of the Megalodon..."-In game description. Cost This gigantic fella costs 250,0000 coins or 9000 gems. Abilities Big Daddy dwarfs most of the playable sharks, being slightly larger than Megalodon. He overshadows all the abilities of the other sharks. He has the most HP, with 3250. However, his health drains the fastest, based on gameplays of The Big Daddy. Big Daddy has the largest diet in the game, being able to eat even Death Mines. He can also eat Submarines instead of having to bump the front of them And unlike other sharks, this colossal fish can get a multiplier of x80 while undergoing a gold rush. He can eat everything in the game. His tongue can even stretch out and pull in prayers Companion You can buy "Little Daddy" for 900 gems. Mission Shells 1: Mine Muncher Pro: Eat 100 ultra Mines. Reward: 52500 coins. 2: Chopper Chomper: Take down 1500 Choppers. Reward: 42500 coins. 3: Cage Crusher: Eat 300 Cage people. Reward: 57500 coins. 4: Boat Wrecker: Sink 300 Boats. Reward: 50000 coins. 5: Mega Feast: Eat 60 Enemy Megalodons. Reward: 50000 coins. 6: Migration Annihilation: Eat 200 Rare Birds. Reward: 47500 coins. 7: Shark Man Snack: Eat 100 Shark Men. Reward: 45000 coins. 8: Crab Surprise: Kill the Black Giant Crab. Reward: 55000 coins. 9: Super Mission 7: Score over 400,000,000 Points! Reward: 500000000000 coins Trivia * The Big Daddy and the Giant Crab are the only organisms in the game larger than the mighty Megalodon shark. * No Dunkleosteus was ever as large as the in-game Big Daddy; the largest Dunkleosteus reached 10 meters, much smaller than real-life Megalodon (15-20 meters), but apparently, the game developers call it "A newly discovered prehistoric colossus", possibly suggesting that they are not basing it off a real Dunkleosteus. * Interestingly, the only other real-life sea predator to rival Megalodon was Livyatan Melvillei, a gargantuan sperm-whale like creature which lived in the same region and probably competed with the giant shark. Category:Sharks Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Category:Strong Sharks Category:Prehistoric shark Category:Standard Sharks